C'était il y a longtemps
by Alice-in The Garden
Summary: Dôdô et Mitsuki retombent sur une vieille photo datant d'il y a 17 ans. Cela va vite leur rappeler des souvenirs... {Eisuke Dôdô X Mitsuki Usami} & Mikuni Arisuin (One-Shot)


_Salutations ! °w°_

 _C'est un fanart de xchibikai-art aperçu sur Tumblr qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic (et c'est d'ailleurs l'image que vous voyez à côté du résumé de la fanfiction). Allez jeter un oeil à son travail sur Tumblr si vous avez le temps, c'est franchement sympa et souvent drôle x)_

 _Bref, cette histoire est donc un one-shot qui parle de l'enfance que Mikuni, Dôdô et Mitsuki ont sûrement partagé étant petits. C'est assez simple et court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^w^ Il y a un flashback, je l'ai écrit en italique pour bien le différencier de la partie "actuelle"._

 _Et oui, je sais, je suis loin d'avoir terminé ma fanfic Tetsono/SakuMahi/Lawlicht/etc et je me permets d'écrire ça... Désolée x/ C'est que l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et je voulais écrire et poster tant que c'était encore frais dans mon esprit. Encore une fois je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendent la suite de Le jeune prince et le fils d'aubergiste, mais promis je l'écrirai et publierai le plus vite possible, alors patientez encore un peu, s'il vous plaît x/_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec ce one-shot qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. ^w^_

 _Bonne lecture ! :3_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, et j'en suis fort malheureuse, pas._

* * *

 **C'était il y a longtemps**

"Mitsuki, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé..."

Eisuke Dôdô était un homme âgé de 27 ans. Il était le chauffeur de la famille Arisuin depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et cela faisait encore plus de temps que All of Love, le Servamp de la Luxure, les avait sauvés, Mitsuki Usami et lui, d'une mort certaine qui les attendait dans la rue. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient toujours vécu dans cette immense maison, elle était devenue leur foyer.

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme était tombé complètement par hasard sur un objet en faisant un peu de rangement. L'assistante du maître des lieux le rejoignit lorsqu'il l'appela.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle curieuse."

Sans lui répondre, Dôdô lui montra la trouvaille en question. C'était un objet tout simple : une photo prise dans le jardin de la propriété, 17 ans auparavant. Mitsuki la lui prit doucement des mains pour mieux l'observer. On pouvait voir trois personnes, sur le papier : à gauche, Dôdô, 10 ans, qui semblait bouder pour une quelconque raison. À droite, Mitsuki, 10 ans également, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles à la personne qui avait pris la photo. Et au milieu, entre les deux enfants, riant à gorge déployée...

"Ça rend nostalgique, sourit la jeune femme calmement.

-J'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de ce jour. déclara le chauffeur en fixant le bout de papier. Tu t'en souviens toi ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! fit-elle en donnant une pichenette sur le front de son collègue. Espèce de poisson rouge !

-Aïe ! Désolé, désolé...

-Tss, j'te jure. soupira-t-elle avant de reporter son regard vers les trois gamins de l'image."

Oui, elle s'en souvenait bien, de ce jour-là... Petit à petit, les deux collègues replongèrent dans de vieux souvenirs.

* * *

 _"Youpiii, j'ai encore gagné ! s'exclama Mikuni en souriant, fier de lui._

 _-C'est la énième fois qu'on se fait rétamer... par un gosse de 6 ans, en plus... soupira Dôdô._

 _-À qui la faute ? l'accusa Mitsuki. C'est toujours toi qui décide des cachettes, et comme par hasard on est toujours trouvés au bout de 5 minutes !_

 _-Tu parles, c'est à cause de toi qu'on se fait repérer, t'es pas discrète..._

 _-Répète ça, pour voir !"_

 _Et les deux amis commencèrent à se bagarrer tout en se roulant par terre, tandis que le petit blond les encourageait en applaudissant et en riant. Heureusement, on mit vite fin à leur chahut avant que ça dégénère, car la voix de Yamané, l'intendante de la maison Arisuin, se fit entendre :_

 _"Mitsuki, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de ton aide en cuisine._

 _-J'arrive ! répondit la jeune fille avant d'abandonner les deux garçons, l'un dans un sale état à terre, l'autre assis en tailleur à côté."_

 _Dôdô respira un coup, puis essuya son nez qui saignait légèrement et se releva pour s'asseoir comme son jeune ami._

 _"Ça va, Eisuke-Onii-chan **(1)** ? s'inquiéta Mikuni en voyant la tête du garçon qui venait de se prendre une petite raclée._

 _-Je la déteste... déclara le gamin en se frottant le crâne._

 _-Tu parles de Mitsuki-Onee-chan ? s'étonna le blondin._

 _-Évidemment, qui d'autre ? Elle est violente, idiote et s'énerve pour un rien..._

 _-Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?_

 _-Bah oui, pourquoi ? le dévisagea-t-il._

 _-Ben... Euh... bégaya Mikuni en rougissant, visiblement gêné. Dis... Je peux te dire un secret, Onii-chan ?  
_

 _-Euh, oui. répondit Dôdô,un air surpris sur le visage._

 _-En fait... commença le petit en baissant les yeux. Je crois que... je suis amoureux de Mitsuki-Onee-chan..._

 _-...Ah bon. eut pour seule réaction son ami. Je suis désolé, mais je vois pas trop ce que tu lui trouves, à celle-là._

 _-Ben... Elle est jolie. Elle accepte toujours de jouer avec moi, même quand je vois bien que ça l'embête. Elle me réconforte quand je pleure. Elle me lit une histoire avant de dormir quand ***** **(2)** ou Yamané ne peuvent pas s'en charger. Elle a un beau sourire, et elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi."_

 _Dôdô fixa le petit blond avec étonnement, tandis que ses propres joues rougissaient un peu. Il détourna le regard et soupira. Puis il posa sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon, qui releva les yeux._

 _"Va lui dire. fit simplement le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés._

 _-J'y arriverai pas... se décourageait Mikuni._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! l'encouragea Dôdô. Dès qu'elle a fini de travailler avec Yamané, tu lui diras ici-même ce que tu ressens pour elle._

 _-Mais, j..._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai là, je vous regarderai de loin. Si ça tourne mal, je viendrai à ta rescousse. Okay ?"_

 _Il fit un sourire rassurant au blondinet. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un petit moment, rougissant à peine, puis en voyant l'air encourageant de son ami, il finit par sourire en retour._

 _"O-Okay !_

 _-Yosh, j'aime mieux ça."_

* * *

 _Mitsuki ressortit dans le jardin une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Faire la cuisine avec la vieille intendante lui avait fait plaisir, et elle était donc de bonne humeur. Elle aperçut le blondin seul au milieu de la pelouse, alors elle s'avança vers lui._

 _"Me revoilà, Mikkun ! Où est Eisuke ? Il t'a laissé tout seul ? C'est pas très gentil..._

 _-Euh... Onee-chan... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... commença Mikuni, hésitant._

 _-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui sourit-elle._

 _-Eh bien, en fait..."_

* * *

 _Dôdô observait la scène de loin, caché derrière un arbre du jardin. Il vit que le petit blond parlait longuement à la jeune fille. Il en faisait sûrement trop, pas besoin d'un speech de 10 kilomètres de long pour avouer ses sentiments... Soudain, il aperçut son ami partir en courant vers la maison, laissant Mitsuki en plan au milieu de l'herbe. Le garçon aux yeux gris fut très surpris._

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?"_

 _Hésitant d'abord, il finit par sortir de sa cachette et se précipita vers la fillette. Celle-ci ne parut pas plus étonnée que ça quand elle le vit arriver._

 _"Eisuke. dit-elle simplement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? J'espère que tu ne l'as_ _pas blessé ! Il..._

 _-Eisuke, je ne savais pas que... tu pensais ça de moi. le coupa-t-elle en rougissant et baissant légèrement la tête._

 _-Hein ? ne comprit pas Dôdô._

 _-Mikkun m'a dit... que tu... Enfin..._

 _-Il t'a dit quoi...?_

 _-Eh bien... Je pensais que tu me haïssais. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. rougit-elle un peu plus tout en souriant."_

 _Et sans prévenir, elle vint déposer un rapide bisou sur la bouche de son ami, dont le visage devint rouge écarlate._

 _"Moi aussi je t'aime, Eisuke. déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres."_

* * *

 _"Mikuni ! hurla presque le garçon en retrouvant son ami quelques minutes plus tard. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu devais lui dire que toi, tu étais amoureux d'elle ! Pas moi !_

 _-Mais, c'est vrai non ? demanda innocemment le blondinet._

 _-Eh... Eh bien... bafouilla Dôdô en rougissant._

 _-Je le savais. sourit Mikuni. J'avais bien vu comment tu la regardais._

 _-Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider ! Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité pour te déclarer toi ? Je ne comprends pas, Mikuni !_

 _-Parce que j'avais aussi bien vu comment elle te regardait. sourit un peu plus_ _tristement le garçon. Je savais d'avance qu'elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle en aimait un autre, si je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais."_

 _Dôdô le regarda. Ce petit cachait décidément bien son jeu. Déjà si observateur et mature à 6 ans... On n'était jamais au bout de nos surprises, avec lui._

 _"Baka... chuchota le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés."_

 _Le blondin se mit à rire joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Puis il attrapa le poignet de son ami._

 _"Viens, j'ai demandé à ***** de nous prendre en photo avec Mitsuki-Onee-chan !"_

 _Dôdô le suivit sans rien dire jusque dans le jardin, où la fillette et All of Love les accueillirent en souriant. Le Servamp de la Luxure brandit son appareil et demanda aux trois enfants de se mettre à côté. Mikuni fut le premier à se placer pile devant l'objectif. Mitsuki vint se mettre à sa gauche, tandis que Dôdô s'installait à la droite du petit blond._

 _"Au fait, Mikkun, pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse une photo ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains._

 _-Parce que comme ça, un jour, je pourrais faire un grand_ _album où il y aura plein de photos de tout le monde !_

 _-Oh, je vois ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera très beau. sourit-elle._

 _-Merci !_

 _-Un petit sourire, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama All of Love."_

 _Dôdô jeta un oeil à la fillette. Celle-ci lui souriait. Il rougit, puis croisa les bras et détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Mitsuki se tourna vers ***** et fit un grand sourire, tandis que Mikuni se mettait à rire. Puis le Servamp de la Luxure appuya sur le déclencheur._

* * *

"Je me demande comment va Mikuni-san... sourit nostalgiquement la jeune femme, la photo toujours dans les mains.

-Je suis sûr qu'il se porte bien. répondit le chauffeur, adossé au mur les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? le dévisagea-t-elle.

-Il a toujours été plutôt débrouillard... Je ne m'en fais pas trop.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison. admit-elle."

Elle regarda à nouveau le papier et ne dit rien pendant un instant.

"Je t'appelais par ton prénom, à l'époque...

-Peut-être parce que nous étions plus proches qu'aujourd'hui.

-Tu crois ? C'était il y a longtemps, après tout... dit-elle. Pourtant, tu m'as toujours appelée Mitsuki, toi.

-Peut-être parce que... commença-t-il en détournant le regard. Parce que je voulais qu'on reste proches."

L'assistante de Monsieur Arisuin rougit.

"Tss. Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'était il y a longtemps... On était que des gamins, après tout."

Mitsuki soupira. Puis elle rangea la photo, qui ne trouverait sûrement jamais sa place dans un album, dans la poche de son tailleur noir.

"Retournons au boulot, au lieu de rester plantés là. dit-elle avec une légère pointe d'énervement dans la voix."

Elle commença à partir dans le long couloir. Rapidement, elle entendit son collègue la rattraper, et elle sentit qu'on lui prenait doucement la main. Elle ne fit aucune protestation pour refuser ce geste, et ils continuèrent d'avancer ensemble.

* * *

"...ni. ...kuni. Mikuni."

L'antiquaire ouvrit ses yeux noisettes. Il était affalé sur la caisse de la boutique.

"Ne t'endors pas pendant le travail. lui dit-on d'une voix à peine audible.

-Ah, excuse-moi, Jay-Jay. répondit le blondinet en se frottant un oeil. Je faisais un rêve...

-De quoi rêvais-tu ?"

Mikuni eut un sourire plutôt triste.

"Oh, de pas grand-chose... Juste du passé."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1) Comme dans cette f** **ic, Mikuni, Dôdô et Mitsuki sont enfants, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient se donner des surnoms (comme Mikkun) ou que Mikuni, qui est très jeune, appellerait ses deux amis "grand frère" ou "grande soeur".**

 **(2) Comme l'Eve de Lily était Mikage à l'époque, on ne connaît pas le nom que le grand-père de Mikuni lui avait donné.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce n'était pas très long, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^_

 _J'aime bien écrire ce genre de petites histoires courtes, c'est toujours plaisant ^w^_

 _En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait drôlement plaisir de connaître votre avis !_

 _Bisou-éclair ^3^_

 _Matirude_


End file.
